Queens of the Apocalypse
by Hoshiguma-douji
Summary: Ymir finds Historia to apologize for her actions, but Historia has other ideas. (Contains manga spoilers)


It was one of the most humid nights Ymir could remember. The moon hung in the sky, bright as the sun, illuminating the world with its pale glow.

Ymir sat up. Tonight would be the perfect night to visit Historia. Checking to make sure Reiner and Bertholdt were asleep, she grabbed her cloak and slid out the window, tying her boots as she walked.

Ymir was the titan shifters' prisoner, yet she knew good and well where the humans were hiding. She had secretly followed them the other night, but she was too afraid to call for Historia when she saw her. But tonight was the night to speak with her, to tell her the truth.

She felt so weak, in a way, the way Historia affected her. Ymir used to be strong and independent, a quick-thinker and friend to no one. No one got close to her, and Ymir never got hurt. It was a win-win situation. Yet for some reason, being without Historia made her heart ache. As time wore on, she'd rather die than be without her goddess.

She saw the safe house then and broke into a run. In her mind, she planned on climbing a tree to Historia's window, but the tree was cut down, most likely used for firewood. Ymir looked around. Her eyes lit up when they fell upon a small rock. Taking it in her hands, she chucked it at Historia's window, hard enough to wake her up, but light enough not to break the glass.

There was movement and the flicker of a candle. Historia pushed past the curtains and saw Ymir.

Ymir motioned frantically for Historia to come down, and her blue eyes widened. Historia mouthed her name, a flush appearing in her cheeks, and she pulled the curtains shut. Nearly seconds later, the front door swung open, and Historia ran out, clothed only in a nightgown. She leaped into Ymir's arms, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ymir's heart raced. She wanted to capture her lips, to wipe away her tears, to tell her she loved her and she was very sorry.

But Historia beat her to it. The petite blonde leaned in and kissed her. Ymir moaned softly at the sudden contact, instinctively sliding her eyes shut. She had been waiting for this for such a long time.

Historia wrapped her legs around Ymir's waist and her arms around her neck as she deepened the kiss. She tasted like saltwater and honey. Her tongue was soft and gentle, meeting with Ymir's in hungry desparation. Ymir stroked her hair, touched her cheeks, every inch of exposed skin revealed through her nightgown.

Eventually, the lovers pulled apart. With heavily-lidded eyes, Historia glared at her lustfully, as if to punish her for pulling away.

"Of course I wouldn't really leave you, Historia Reiss," Ymir said, brushing strands of Historia's hair out of her eyes. "The shifters saved me from being the monster I was five years ago…I felt like I had to help them."

"What are they going to do with you?" Historia whispered. She didn't bother to ask how they helped her. Historia knew better than to ask too much about her past.

"I'm their prisoner. We're going to the homeland." Ymir kissed her cheek. "I'm being turned in for my crimes."

"No, you're not. I'm coming with you." Historia pressed her lips in a firm line. "They can't punish you. Not if you have me."

"But I can't put you in that position!" Ymir exclaimed. Her voice cracked. "I went to find you so I could use you to pardon my crimes…but I fell in love with you, and I'll sooner die than put you in danger."

"Put me in danger!" Historia shrieked, eyes wide. "The world is full of titans, and you know you can protect me! I only feel safe when you're around." Then her cheeks flushed. "And I love you. I always will. You call yourself a terrible person, get in fights and rebel, but that's who you are. And I love who you are! We complete each other!"

"Historia…" Ymir didn't know what to say. "I guess I didn't see it that way."

"We can live together. Just you and me. We'll run away from here and be done with all of this!"

Ymir dropped Historia to the ground and sank to her knees. Tears—guilty, happy tears—streamed down her freckled cheeks. She had wanted nothing more than to run away with Historia, but to hear the idea from her own lips was surreal. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Ymir!" Historia embraced the broken titan-shifter.

Ymir leaned on the blonde's shoulder. "Let's do it, then."

Historia pulled back, just enough to look into her flooded, almond-shaped eyes. "Really?"

"Let's gather your stuff. You can be a renegade with me."

"Outlaws." Historia grinned. "I think I understand why you like to be bad."

Ymir rose to her feet, pulling Historia up with her. "What?"

"It feels good. Dangerous, even. It's fun. And if I'm with you…" Historia's voice faltered. She took Ymir's calloused hand.

"You'll lose your angel wings for a demon like me?"

"Ymir, you're not a demon. You're a human with a dark past and interesting abilities."

"I'm a shifter." Ymir's tone was tinged with bitterness.

"I don't care! I love you for who you are, not what you are!"

Ymir captured Historia's lips then, to shut her up. No one had been this nice to her. When she pulled away, she said, "Marry me, Historia."

Historia giggled. "Okay. Once we get my belongings, will you carry me off?"

Ymir scooped up her beloved. "I'll take you to my castle, my queen."

Historia shrieked with laughter. "Queens of the Apocalypse."

"In the castle of hell."

Historia clung to Ymir. "I love you so much, Queen Ymir."

Ymir shivered. "I love you, too, my angel."


End file.
